Over You
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Beast Boy goes with the titans to karaoki night and then Terra shows up. Instead of telling Terra what he has to say, he decides to sing it instead. One shot song fic


**A/N: So this is a story that I have been meaning to do for a while now. I think it fits Beast Boy feelings about Terra really well. So without further ado here is the story. **

**Chapter 1: Over You**

Beast Boy walked around Jump City thinking about the times he spent with the titans just to get out of the tower and forget about Terra but the problem is that no matter what he tried, Terra wouldn't stop haunting him. The more he walked around town, the more he saw Terra and the way it was, the only problem is that it was all fake. Terra ruined everything, buildings, poles and those types of things. Sure the street light poles aren't that big of a deal; heck, him and the other titans ruined some of those things two. The only difference is that Terra tried to help take over, not help defend which made walking around outside just as painful as being in the tower.

It's not that he isn't over Terra; it's just that she seems to be everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. Ever since he saw her again and Slade said that she didn't want to remember had gotten to him and it angered him. He was willing to let Terra come back but she insisted to forget it all. Forget all memories and things that they did. At first he didn't want to believe Slade but after a lot of time to think, he began to think that Slade was right. That's when he went to Raven for help since she is after all the only one that gets the whole emotion thing.

**Flashback**

_Beast Boy slowly walked up to Raven's room and thought about it. "She wont help me, will she. I am apart of the team after all and she has helped me before and since it has to do with getting over Terra, I'm sure she would be happy to help with that." Beast Boy nervously brought his hand up to the door and knocked. He couldn't figure out why he was so frightened, after all, it's not like he is pulling some kind of prank right in front of her. _

_Then the door to her room slid open. "What is it Beast Boy?" Raven said in her monotone voice. _

"_Raven, I need your help with something." Beast Boy paused as Raven waited for him to say something. "Would you help me get over someone? You see, ever since Terra came back she has chosen to forget me, forget us. I have really thought about it and I know that is what happened and why she can't remember me. Would you help me Raven, I want to get over her." Beast Boy said not sadly but with hope in his voice. Hope that he would get the help to forget, hope that things will get better._

_Raven grew shocked at this but decided to let Beast Boy in just this once. "Ok Beast Boy, come on in." Raven opened the door wider allowing Beast Boy to enter into her room. "Beast Boy, I have never really tried to forget someone but I will do my best to help you. I know she hurt you. Only I'm allowed to do that, physically not emotionally however." Raven said getting a small grin from Beast Boy._

**End Flashback**

That was the day that Beast Boy and Raven became closer then ever. In fact they had actually became boyfriend and girlfriend after a few days of meditation. Beast Boy looked at the time. "I had better get back to the tower. I don't want to miss karaoke night even if Raven refuses to let me sing to her again. All well, she is the one to help me with Terra." That said and he felt much better as he ran back to the tower. Before he knew it he had made it back to the tower and ran directly into Raven. "Sorry Raven." Beast Boy apologized to his one month girlfriend.

"That's ok Beast Boy; I know you've had a lot on your mind." Then Raven walked o by and grabbed some hot tea.

Beast Boy walked off smiling in Ravens direction and then smacked into the wall next to the door. He quickly recovered and ran to his room to grab some clothes and then make it to the shower. After a nice hot shower, he walked into the next room and sat on the couch next to Raven. He put an arm around her and got a smile back from Raven as she leaned into him. Twenty minutes later and the others came out and everyone is now ready to go. "Last one to the T car has to clean the dishes two days in a row." Cyborg yelled as he ran to the T car but before he realized it, everyone had already made it in the car and had there seatbelts on. "Ah man, not again." Cyborg complained about being last again for the tenth time this week.

They arrived about twenty minutes later and they all sat down at the table. That's when the problem started, Terra walked up to them in her old uniform. "Hey Beast Boy, I'm sorry for the whole forgetting thing. It's just that I couldn't handle the pain of it all. I" But before Terra could finish her sentence, Beast Boy cut in.

"You couldn't handle the pain and yet you put me through more pain then you can imagine and all you can say is sorry, I couldn't handle the pain." Beast Boy said half way to yelling in her face.

"I know I am wrong for doing that but I swear that that will never happen again and I want to be with you again."

Raven was about to say something but Beast Boy cut her off. "I would say something to you but instead, let me sing it to you." Beast Boy got up off the chair and walked up to the stage.

The announcer looked at Beast Boy walking up and smiled. "It looks like we have a first singer." Then the man gave the mike to Beast Boy.

"Terra, this song is for you." Then Beast Boy put the microphone up to his mouth and began singing.

Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

After the song ended, Beast Boy walked off stage and back to the titans. He sat down at the table and looked away from Terra. "I'm over you Terra so just get out of here." Terra ran out of the building crying all the way. Beast Boy smiled at Raven and put his arm around her happy to have someone he can truly trust by his side.

**The End**


End file.
